elticafandomcom-20200213-history
Savas
Name: Savas Age: 500 years Gender: Male Brood: Red Brood Physical Description: Savas is 79 feet long from snout to tail. He has a heavily muscled and stocky build, covered with thick scales on most of his upper body; only his stomach and neck/throat aren’t scaled, and they are covered with dense hide that is very difficult to break through. He is a deep red in color that fades to black along his legs, the tip of his tail, and on his face. His eyes are bright orange and burn with an intensity that can be reminiscent of the fire his Brood is especially known for. Savas is almost always hot to the touch and smoke comes out of his nostrils while he is sleeping or especially emotional. His wings are wide and powerful, made for catching the hot wind thermals over the desert and conserving as much energy as possible. They are a very dark red, ranging to black at his wingtips which are finished with wickedly sharp and maneuverable claws. His head is powerfully large with ram-like horns sprouting on either side; the horns are dark red in color and give him a distinguished air. He has sharp teeth, stained from years of use, and an especially noticeable scar stretching from the bottom of his jaw, down his neck, and ending at the ridge of scales on his shoulders. There are other rough marks on his scales and some scarring on his wings, but he is otherwise in very good shape for his age. Description: He is watchful, suspicious, and highly possessive of everything he sees as his. Savas is known for his ferocity in a fight—it’s the reason he has been ruling the Red Brood for the last hundred years. With a protective streak that covers all of the dragons in the Red Brood, he has had to learn not to personally interfere with their personal problems the hard way. Despite this, Savas is a very social creature who is often hosting get-togethers for his Brood. They live far enough apart from each other for him to miss them occasionally, and he often calls his dragons together once a season for games, feasting, merrymaking, and other bonding activities. This especially became a pattern after the Plagues, when suspicion and fear of getting sick led some dragons to do awful things. Savas, seeing the need for unity, ensured that his Brood didn’t tear each other apart. Outside of his Brood, Savas is cold and withdrawn. He currently sees humans as a potential food source, but is likely to come to appreciate their merits once it has been proven that they are sentient and have skills and resources to offer his dragons. His politics with the other Brood Matriarchs and Patriarchs have been good so far, but he has a speculative eye set on the Blue Brood’s high reaching mountains… Above all else, Savas is wily, and he always has multiple reasons for doing things. Additional Information: As the Patriarch of the Red Brood, Savas takes his duties very seriously. He rules his dragons with a looser claw than some, allowing them to live their lives with few interruptions from him. The Sandgal Desert is a large territory, with plenty of room for one to fly for many wingbeats without encountering another dragon. However, he keeps a wing of specially trained dragons known as The Patriarch’s Enforcers. They are given land nearest their Patriarch and awarded with honors few others receive – in exchange, it is their duty to travel Sandgal Desert; reinforcing his will, crushing uprisings, soothing disagreements between dragons, and protecting their precious gems from poachers and saboteurs alike.